This Wiki's Format.
Hey there. I just want to show you the format I reaaaally want you all to use when writing for creatures. Standard When it asks you if you want Standard or Blank, please choose Standard. General Info You know how it says to write your first paragraph? Don't. Unless you are explaining something else. Anyway, your first section is called General Info. It goes into these categories: Class: Size: Alive? Fire? Queen: King: Tribe Personality: Here is what they mean: CLASS: There are eleven classes. Firstly is PRIMORDIAL. Primordial class includes tribes that created the world, represent important things, or play a key part in well known stories and other lore. Next is GODLY. Godly includes the powerful dragons. It also includes the tribes that can affect the other classes except for Primordial, Thought, and Conceptual. And maybe Unknown. So for example: TimeWings make time go on, LadyWings make ships come true, IndigoWings induce luck, etc. Next class is the DEMIGOD class. These are a little bit more powerful than the Common Class. They aren't Godly powerful, but are powerful enough to have more powerful than the Common class. Then is the COMMON class. This class includes the actually canon tribes, and tribes that we definitely know of. Other Tribes know all the dragons in this class. They all have average power. Then is the HYBRID class. This class includes tribes that are caused by hybridization. For example; HarpyWings are the result of the mixing of Harpies and dragons. After this is EXPERIMENT. The Experiment class includes tribes made purely by experimenting. Well, yes. The Hybrid class is similar. But, there is no other species branched off of these. These tribes are made from scratch. A bit of genes maybe, and some programming creates an entirely new tribe with no origins from evolution or hybridization. Next is the THOUGHT class. These tribes are entirely made up. They exist only in imagination. Ironically of course all dragons are fake, but you know what I mean. Then is CONCEPTUAL. This class has tribes that actually embody something, compared to Godly and Primordial representing it. So, what if we get a tribe that actually symbolizes the stars or wishes? The ninth class is UNKNOWN. These are mysterious tribes, where although we know some things about them, we don't know something else. Each pathway of information leads to another dead end. The tenth class is OTHER. This class encompasses the other creatures. Minotaurs, unicorns, hydras, and other creatures belong here. Finally, we have EXTINCT. This class has tribes or creatures that for sure died out. That's all for classes. Sometimes, you may have to mash two classes together, which is okay by me. SIZE: Luckily, there is a fewer amount here. First is GIGA. These are usually Primordial class dragons, so in other words, very, very, very large. Next is LARGE, which is usually the Godly size. Can be up to twice as big as the Common class dragons. Godly tribes can change size, but for the most part, they are this Large size. Then is TALL, which is some of the Demigod class. However, Demigods range in size. Tall is a little bigger than average. Next is AVERAGE, the usual size. Then is SLIGHT, which is a tad bit shorter than Average. Next is SMALL, which is half as tall as Average or near there, and ends at the talons. Running after is NANO which is smaller than that. ALIVE? Are they? If there is still a population, then put yes. If they are imaginary or extinct, then no. If their timeline is lost in time, then answer unknown. Fire? It's either Yes, No, Smog; which is steam or smoke screen, Different; like frostbreath and RainWing venom, or Interchangable, which means that it can change. Also includes Depends, which means that luck decides it. Queen & King: What are their names? (Can be edited to fit tribe info) Tribe Personality: ONE word to describe total personality. Description How do they look? What are the abilities? What are their sounds, roars, and cries? And optionally, how do they fly? Egg? Culture Describe the creature's behavior, customs, and government. Naming System What are their names based off of? //OPTIONAL// Mutations List a mutation or more that can make an individual different. Thanks for reading! PS. History and etc go in comments.